For Ayako!
by demi-devil-writer
Summary: Please Review! Miyagi, now a third-year, tries to take his and Ayako's relationship into a new level. Will Miyagi become Ayako's boyfriend, or not?
1. Ask Her Out!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, and only belong to their respective owner(s).

**For Ayako!**

Miyagi sighed and looked at Ayako's back. "Aya-chan..." he thought. They were sitting in their third year classroom during class time.

As the teacher rambled on, Miyagi grew bored, and slowly began to drift to sleep. He stared at Ayako's curly hair sleepily, and finally he slept, with his head down on his desk.

**Miyagi's DREAM:**

Miyagi spun around Mitsui, and made a 360 tomahawk jam. Ayako purred at the sidelines. "Ryota..." she said, with heart-shaped eyes.

After showing off, Miyagi started to walk home but was stopped by Ayako. "Wanna go on a date Ryota?"

"Of course, Aya-chan...I'll go on a date with you." He kissed her on the cheek.

**End Miyagi's DREAM**

Meanwhile, back in reality, Miyagi suddenly stood up. The whole class looked at him, including the teacher. His eyes were closed, and it seemed as if he was sleep walking.

"What are you doing, Miyagi?" the teacher asked. Suddenly Miyagi started walking toward the teacher, saying in a dreamy voice,

"Of course, Aya-chan...I'll go on a date with you." Miyagi stopped in front of the teacher, and kissed him on the cheek.

The whole class gasped, while Ayako blushed. "What the fuck, Miyagi!! What the freakin' hell are you doing!!!?"

The teacher yelled at Miyagi. Miyagi woke up, standing in front of the teacher. "Wha..." he said.

The teacher sighed. "Ayako, it seems like we have a lovesick person in our class." Miyagi blushed furiously, realizing what he had done, while Ayako blushed even more furiously, embarassed in front of the class.

* * *

"What's wrong Miyagi? You don't seem like yourself today." Mitsui said. Miyagi got out of his dreamy state, and answered, "Nothing, Mitsui, it's nothing." 

It was practice time, and they were playing a scrimmage. Rukawa, Yasuda versus Mitsui and Miyagi.

Rukawa and Yasuda were winning because of Miyagi zoning out all the time. It was up to 10, with Rukawa's team winning 4-0.

Mitsui took the ball himself, with Miyagi jogging up the court, unaware of what was happening. Mitsui stopped at the three point line, faked, and shot a quick three. It rimmed out, and Rukawa got the rebound and threw a long pass to Yasuda, who layed it in.

"Dammit, Miyagi, what're you doing?" Mitsui said. Miyagi didn't come out of his zone. "Ayako is watching." Mitsui used his last trump card.

Miyagi snapped back back to attention, looked over at Ayako at the sideline, and suddenly had a serious expression on his face.

"C'mon Mitsui we can still win!" Miyagi dribbled up the court, zipped past Yasuda, then kicked it back out to Mitsui, who shot an open three. Swish. 6-3.

Yasuda immediately gave the ball to Rukawa. He pump faked, drawing Mitsui into the air, and suddenly bumped into Miyagi, drawing a charging foul.

"Great job Miyagi!" Mitsui exclaimed. Miyagi then flew past Yasuda again, faked a pass towards, Mitsui, drawing Rukawa off his feet, then tried to dunk it.

It turned out he hit the front of the rim, and he slipped, falling on his back. "Nice try for a dunk, Senpai." Rukawa said.

Miyagi looked over at Ayako to see if she saw his embarassing moment, but luckily she was talking to Haruko.

He sighed in relief. He heard a shout from the other side of the court. "What the hell are you doing, Miyagi?" He saw Rukawa scoring on a dunk. 8-3.

"Here!" Mitsui threw a long pass to an open Miyagi, and this time he took his time and went up for the two-handed dunk.

Basically, it was successful. "Nice, Ryota!" Ayako yelled. "Ayako-chan..." Miyagi starts to drool and his eyes turn into hearts.

But yet again, Rukawa and Yasuda took advantage of the two on one break and they scored, ending the game.

"That's it for practice!" Miyagi yelled. Everyone gradually left. Suddenly, Miyagi had a feeling. He felt as if he should describe his feeling to Ayako for her since he already knew she knew he liked her.

Miyagi took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Ryota? What's up?" Ayako asked, glancing up from her papers.

"Umm...um..Ayako-chan, do you like...wanna go on a see a movie sometime this week?"

**End Chapter 1**

**demi: Cliffhanger! Hope you like my first romance fic!**

****


	2. Arrival of a new girl

demi: Roll the chapter!

**Chapter 2:**

Ayako frowned, and said, "Oh, I'm very sorry, Ryota. I have something to do this whole week so I'm sorry that I can't go."

Miyagi's face fell, and he mumbled, "That's okay." He walked away dejected. Ayako stared at his back, sighed, then continued to work on her papers.

* * *

Miyagi rested his head on his desk. The teacher came in to the classroom. "Class, today we have a new student in this school." He then motioned with his hand. "Come in now." 

Miyagi lifted his head slightly to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw in front of, the most beatiful girl he'd ever seen.

His eyes immediately turned to hearts, as well as every other guy in the class.

The girl, with stunning, silkiy, dark long hair, big eyes with long eyelashes, and a very kind and pretty face, drew jealously from every other girl in the class.

She walked up to the front of the class, and talked in a soft, heavenly voice, "My name is Nihiko. Any advice from you is welcome."

The teacher studied the classroom for a moment, and said, "Sit beside Miyagi over there, Nihiko."

Miyagi immediately blushed as Nihiko walked beside him and sat on the desk beside him. The bad thing was that the other guys were staring at him like they wanted to kill him.

Nihiko didn't talk to Miyagi during the rest of class, but when it was time for recess, she said softly to him. "Umm...excuse me, could you please show me around this place? Cause, umm...you know the girls all seem kind of mean to me while the boys stare at me in a bad way. Except for you, I mean."

Miyagi blushed, and answered, "Of course!!!! I'd love to." He tried to control himself from sounding too enthusiastic, but was unsuccessful.

"Great!" Nihiko's face turned from sheepish face to a happy grin.

"Let's go!" she said as she took Miyagi's hand, and dragged him with her out of the classroom, unaware that Miyagi was beet red.

Meanwhile, Ayako looked on, and a hint of a frown played at her lips, but then she sat down to finish her homework.

Miyagi walked around the third year corridor, introducing some people he knew to Nihiko. When he got to Yasuda, he said, "Hey Ryota! I see that you have a girlfriend there..." Miyagi flushed, while Nihiko didn't hear Yasuda.

Then they walked to the second year corridors, where Sakuragi was walking around. "Ryota!! What's up with the girl over there? She's quite pretty, but she's nothing compared to Haruko-chan. Nyahahahaahha!!!!!" Sakuragi laughed as he walked away, taking note that Miyagi was shaking a fist at him.

Miyagi then continued to show Nihiko around, including the gym and cafeteria.

"Thanks, Miyagi-kun! I'll catch ya later!" Nihiko said as she ran off.

"Nihiko-chan...." Miyagi sighed as a blush played faintly on his cheeks.

**End Chapter 2.**

**demi: Review!!**


End file.
